Iskool Bukol
Iskool Bukol is a Philippine teen comedy produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services every Saturday after Express Balita Weekend. The school-themed sitcom is inspired by the original Iskul Bukol, the longest-running comedy sitcom in Philippine television history and the sequel Back to Iskul Bukol, both of which were directed by Bert de Leon. It is topbilled by Keith Cruz, Patrisha Samson, Joyce Abestano, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and Aries Aces Espanola. It premiered on January 7, 2017 on IBC, and worldwide on Global IBC. The high school teen comedy centered around their lives of three high school classmates (Jenny and Anne Escalera and Kylie Salvador) of Diliman High School. Development During the trade launch of IBC on November 25, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, IBC and Secarats unveiled the original sitcom was revived under the new title Iskool Bukol that will be turned into a high school teen comedy regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd) and set in the academe using the Diliman High School for junior and senior level. Composed of today's hottest female teen stars under Secarats Artist Group: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson and Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce Abestano are the triumvirate as they topbill the teen sitcom for high school, along with the Teen Idol Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and Aries Aces Espanola.. The cast began shooting the pilot episode for the sitcom on November 30, 2016. Plot Iskool Bukol centered around their lives of three high school classmate girls of Diliman High School: an ordinary high school teenager Jenny (Keith Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Kylie (Patrisha Samson) and the pretty high school girl Anne (Joyce Abestano), who are achieve to study for subject. In high school, they meet with Tito (Francis Magundayao), a popular classmate boy who paired with Jenny; Chester (Justin Ward), a high school teenage boy who deveops a crush with Anne; and Joey (Aries Ace Espanola), a boy who achieve to study with Kylie. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' * Keith Cruz as Jenny Escalera * Patrisha Samson as Kylie Salvador * Joyce Abestano as Anne Escalera * Francis Magundayao as Joselito "Tito" Montero * Justin Ward as Chester Aquino * Aries Aces Espanola as Josemari "Joey" Montero Supporting Cast *'Angelu de Leon' as Leslie Escalera - Jenny and Anne's mother. *'Bobby Andrews' as Ramon Escalera - Jenny and Anne's father. *'Desiree del Valle' as Maricar Salvador - Kylie's mother. *'Boom Labrusca' as Luigi Salvador - Kylie's father. *'Nova Villa' as Teresa "Lola Teresa" Montero - Tito and Joey's grandmother. *'Smokey Manaloto' as Alfred Aquino - Patrick's father. *'Teresa Loyzaga' as Tapia "Miss Tapia" Aquino - Patrick's grandmother. *'Harold Rementilla' as Jimmy Bautista *'Erika Mae Salas' as Eula Umali *'Lianne Valentin' as Viviana "Bibeth" Mendoza *'Miguel David' as Dexter Romero *'Mr. Fu' as Principal Oscar - the good-looking principal in Diliman High School. *'Alodia Gosiengfiao' as Teacher Alodia Montenegro - the very nice teacher in Diliman High School. *'JC Tiuseco' as Raffy Tejada - the very male cafeteria waiter in Diliman High School. *'Neil Coleta' as Butch Arellano - the coach in Diliman High School. See also * ‘Iskool Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13 * Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Iskool Bukol on Facebook * Iskool Bukol on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts